vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey and Eric save Jacob and Erika
Cast Zoey-Princess Eric and Mundy-Eric Clyde Philmore, Jerome, Steven and Carter-Steven Clyde, Zoey and Eric dad-Diesel Mr. Mundy-Alan Jordan-Joey Garrick, Randall and Trumpet Boy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Jill-Salli Erika and Lisa-Julie Zoey and Eric's mom-Kimberly Kendra-herself Plot This is the sequel to Jacob grounds Lawson. Note: Diesel and Kimberly Smith allowed Carter, Jill's boyfriend and Kendra, Garrick's girlfriend, to stay over for the night. Transcript Zoey: I can't believe my boyfriend Jacob and his sister Erika are captured by Conrad Mundy and Clyde Philmore. Eric: I understand Zoey. Zoey: Mundy took my boyfriend Jacob to the rooftop. Eric: And Clyde Philmore is at the zoo with Erika. Zoey: We have to save him. It's too bad King Bob is still at the insane hospital. Jordan (off-screen): We can help. Eric: Hey! Who said that?! Jordan: I'm Jordan and this here is Jerome. Jerome: We help King Bob. Trumpet Boy: I can assist you too even though your brother Garrick and I have the same voice. (cuts to Third Street School) Jacob: Someone help me! (Marko's voice, Finnish) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mundy: I'm sorry! No one's around to help you! Zoey (off-screen): Except for me! Mundy: Oh no! It's Zoey Balkin! Zoey: That's right! What gives you the idea to push my boyfriend off the rooftop just because he grounded your friend Lawson?! Mundy: That's what we, bullies, do! Jordan: Surrender right now! Jerome: I agree with Jordan! Unhand Jacob right now! Mundy: Hey! Why are you here?! Jordan: Well, even though King Bob got sent to the Insane Hospital, we still help him! Jerome: Now unhand Jacob or else we will call the police! Mundy: Okay, I'm going! Jordan: Good! We will call your father instead! (meanwhile at the zoo) Erika: Please help me! Clyde Philmore: Silence Erika Samantha Dawson or else I will tell your brother Zack! Erika: First of all, it's Armstrong, not Dawson and second of all, my brother is Jacob, not Zack! Clyde Philmore: How did you get sent to Jacob's house in the first place?! Erika: Diesel and Kimberly couldn't keep me there anymore, that's why! Clyde Philmore: You're going straight in the crocodile pit and there's no one who can stop me! Eric (off-screen): Actually, I may stop you! Clyde Philmore: Who are you? Eric: Call me Eric Smith II! Clyde Philmore: Who's the first Eric Smith?! Eric: He's the one who has a brother named David and a sister named Ivy! Anyways, why are you trying to push my girlfriend Erika in the crocodile pit?! Clyde Philmore: Because she ungrounded her brother Jacob after he grounded my friend Lawson! Trumpet Boy: You're not getting away with pushing Erika (he tries to remember her last name but can't)... I forgot. Eric: Her new surname is Armstrong because she now lives with Jacob and Tim. Trumpet Boy:...Erika Armstrong in the crocodile pit! Eric: You heard him so release my boyfriend right now or else I'm calling the police! Clyde Philmore: Okay, I'm going! Eric: Good! I will call your father instead! (Zoey comes) Jacob: Thank Heavens you saved me Zoey. Erika: Thank you for saving me Eric. Zoey: Any time. Eric: With pleasure. (at Mundy's house) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I heard you tried to push Jacob off the rooftop of your school! Is this true?! Mundy: Yes it is. It was the only way to get back at him after he grounded my friend Lawson. Mr. Mundy: How dare you try to push Jacob off the rooftop of your school?! That is the wrong choice! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! (at Clyde's house) Clyde's dad: Clyde, what's the idea of trying to push Erika in the crocodile pit?! Clyde Philmore: It was the only way to get back at her after she ungrounded her brother Jacob. Clyde's dad: What?! How could you?! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Go to your room now! (at the Balkin residence) Diesel Balkin: Zoey, thank you for rescuing your boyfriend Jacob from Conrad Mundy. Kimberly Balkin: You are now ungrounded forever. Randall: This means you can relax and have fun with Jacob when you like. Lisa: You can go to your favorite fast food places. Steven: And lastly, you can go to your favorite theme parks. Zoey: Thank you Mom, Dad, Randall, Lisa and Steven. You're the best. (at the Smith residence) Diesel Smith: Eric, I am so proud of you for rescuing your girlfriend Erika from Clyde Philmore. Kimberly Smith: You are now ungrounded. Eric: Quick question. Why are Garrick and Carter in their swim trunks and why are Jill and Kendra in their bikinis? Diesel Smith: Because Eric, for resucing your girlfriend Erika from Clyde Philmore, your brother Garrick's girlfriend, Kendra invited you, your sister Jill and her boyfriend Carter for a pool party. Garrick: I hope you do better than what you did at Pizza Hut. Jill: And I hope you do better that what you did at my wedding. Eric: I know Garrick and Jill, but is the food at the party from Peter Piper Pizza? Kendra: It sure is. Carter: Peter Piper Pizza is my favorite place ever. (later at the Walters' residence, Eric, Garrick, Kendra, Jill and Carter are happy) Eric: This is the best day ever! Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Ungrounded Stuff